


Mess Of Affection

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Begging, Coming In Pants, Desperation, F/M, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, Orgasm Control, Public Humiliation, Secret Crush, Sub Cardinal Copia, Teasing, Vocal Copia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You discover the Cardinal has feelings for you, and decide to give him one hell of a quickie before his meeting.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Mess Of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Requested through that one site, Koaaa-Fiaaaa. Inquire about yours on my tumblr, @kissthegoghuleh.

Cardinal Copia was an altogether eccentric person, a little bit socially awkward, and a little bit distanced from the rest of the flock. He was friendlier than anyone when approached, if not a little nervous, but otherwise he had an odd set of mannerisms that made it hard to tell what he was thinking.

You’d been watching him for a while, and caught him looking back more often than not. Something had to be done about this, and it was becoming clear that Copia wouldn’t be making the first move.

“Cardinal?” You ask him. You had found him in the library, organizing books in the gothic romance section. He’s wearing his black suit today you notice, an outfit you always loved to see him in. It’s tight in all the right places. The grucifix over his left breast pocket glimmers in the sun shining through the stained glass windows. At your approach, Copia looks up from the book he’s leafing through. 

“Sister. What can I do for you?”

Maybe you had been imagining the whole thing prior to today, but the way his cheeks just coloured when he saw you proves just how smitten he is with you. It makes your heart beat a little faster, and only encourages what you’re about to do.

“Papa wanted me to ask you to take some papers back to your office, for signing by tomorrow.”

“Ah,” Copia says. He seems somewhat downtrodden at the fact that you haven’t come to him for personal matters, but he quickly recovers with a nod. “Of course.” His eyes drop down to your hands, which are empty. “Eh, Sister?”

“Yes?”

“Where might these papers be?”

As per your plan, you feign surprise. “Oh! So sorry—must’ve left them in my dorm. I can go grab them for you. You’ll still be here?” Copia sets the dusty book down and wipes his hands.

“No, no. I’ll save you a trip and come with you.” You smile, and nod your head slightly as you lead the way out of the library. Copia keeps up on your tail, rolling up his sleeve to check his watch. “Papa could not have come and told me himself, I suppose. No, I suppose dragging me in for a meeting in twenty minutes to his quarters and making me sign his papers on his time is not enough.”

“Are you disappointed it was me who came to tell you?” you tease. You can practically hear Copia’s brain short circuiting as he tries to recover from that blunder.

“No! No, of course not! Actually, Sister... out of all of your fellow Siblings, I am glad it was you.” You look back, and Copia holds eye contact with you for about as long as he can until his bravery folds. He casts his gaze down to his shoes as the two of you make it around a corner in the dormitory wing.

“I’m flattered.”

“Si, I... suppose I should have told you this before now, but I was afraid you would find it presumptuous.”

“I wouldn’t find anything you say presumptuous,” you say, pressing your back against your dorm room door.

“No?” he breathes, stepping forward. His mouth is inches from yours as you curl your fingers around your doorknob.

“No,” you respond softly, and before your lips can touch, you open the door backward. Copia stumbles forward past you, and you snicker. “Welcome to my bedroom, Cardinal.” He gives a nervous laugh.

“It is good to be here.” The colour drains from his face. “I meant—”

“You meant exactly what you said,” you cut him off, approaching him with the confidence he lacks. “How often do you think of me when you jerk off?” You take him gently by the lapels of his black suit, easing him in closer. “It’s okay. You can tell me.” Copia’s tongue runs along his bottom lip.

“Every time.”

“I’m all you think about with your cock in your hand?” you ask, raising an eyebrow. “I’m _very_ flattered.” Copia shifts.

“You seem interested in what’s down here, eh?” he murmurs, grazing a finger between his legs.

“Now what gave that away?” Copia hesitates, glancing briefly around your room.

“There are no papers, are there?” You smirk, turning his chin back toward you.

“You’re too smart for your own good.” Copia shivers involuntarily, eyes falling down to your lips.

“Can I kiss you, cara?”

“I’ve got something better in mind.” The Cardinal exhales as you cup him through his pants.

“I don’t have time,” he breathes, eyelids drooping. “I have a meeting in 15 minutes.”

“We don’t need that long,” you whisper in his ear, and give him a squeeze. “Especially when you’re half hard already.” For what seems like the tenth time today, Copia blushes again as you lead him backward toward your bed.

“Sometimes it is hard to help,” he explains, and sits on the edge of your bed. You brush your fingers through his hair, down the back of his neck then back around to grip his chin.

“Tell me, Cardinal,” you breathe against his lips, “Do you touch your cock like this when you think of me?” You start to stroke him through the pants he’s got on, and his eyelids flutter.

“S-si.”

“How about this?” You switch to rub up and down, fingers lightly grazing each side of his bulge as you move slowly. Copia’s legs part on reflex, and he exhales toward your ceiling.

“I like to touch... a bit lower sometimes,” he huffs out, biting his bottom lip. “Just...” He lets out a low moan when you graze a finger down the seam of his pants between his legs. “ _There_.” 

“You like to play with your balls too?” you ask, rubbing around that area until you’re sure you’ve found them, moving your fingers deliberately in circles. “Does that get you even harder, imagining me taking control and touching you like this?” Copia nods, falling back on his forearms. You get over top of him and straddle his body, one knee on either side of his thighs. Your hand comes to rub up his right thigh, your left arm draped around his neck. When your fingers get closer to his bulge, you see it twitch in his pants. “You like that?” you coo.

“Feels good,” he sighs. One hand of his comes to touch your ass, but you stop him.

“Ah. You can’t touch. You touch me, I start undressing, I take your cock out and it just snowballs from there. You’ll never make it to that meeting. Right?” The Cardinal whines, but you press a finger to his lips. After a moment, you part his lips with it, and Copia sucks your finger, tongue rolling around it as he maintains eye contact with you. Your own breath hitches, and you take your finger back. “How long have you had this little crush on me?”

Copia groans as you tug his hair back lightly to expose his neck. “I have been sweet on you since you arrived here, at the Church.”

“That long?” you whisper, bringing your lips up to his neck. His swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing. “And you barely even talked to me.” 

“I think you’re beautiful,” he tells you. “I did not think you would return my affections.”

“You must know your own sex appeal, Cardinal. You’ve probably fucked as many Siblings as Papa has.” He huffs.

“There is a difference between sex and sex with feelings.”

“Is there?” you whisper, and sit down fully in his lap. Copia gasps, hands flying to your lower back. You pause and eye him, but he doesn’t push your hips or grind—he’s only steadying you, although he’s on thin ice. You keep your breasts positioned in his face, and bring his hands up to touch them. You rock down once. The muscles in Copia’s neck flex, and you grind down again as he rubs his thumbs over the nipples beneath your habit.

“Ah,” he moans. “I’m so hard for you.” You hum. 

"Yeah?" You bring your lips down to his just enough for him to get the taste of the sweetest kiss, then part from him. “Tell me more about the fantasies you’ve had of me,” you smile, ever so gently rocking back and forth against his clothed cock. Copia’s a little more loosened up now; he seems more open about what he likes.

“I like to imagine you on top of me, like this. Not letting me cum.” He grunts as his cock jerks, and you circle your hips there until he’s panting. “Ah—I like to imagine you touching me during mass. Making me cum my pants.” His cock jerks again at the confession, and you grin.

“You like that, huh? That’s something I’d love to do. Make you soil your best suit and watch you have to get up afterward.” Copia’s lips tremble. You grind down again and again, back and forth, until he’s a shaking mess. He starts to press fevered kisses to your breasts, and talks faster.

“So good, Sister. I fucking love it when you work my cock. Si, si—don’t stop, fuck—please, show your Cardinal who is in charge... I want to worship you, be at your beck and call. Sister, you could step on my chest and I would say fucking thank y—ah!” He makes his fatal mistake—in the throes of passion, he pulls your hips down and thrusts upward against you. You immediately slide off him, and he lets out a troubled noise.

“You know the rules,” you tell him, and he whines again.

“No, please. I promise I’ll be good. Please, per favore, per favore—I need to cum.”

“You will,” you smirk. You get on your knees and spread his apart, taking in the eyeful of the large bulge before you. He’s filled out the black pants much more now, the outline of his cock down his right leg much more prominent, balls tighter. He looks down at you in utter desperation, and with all the coyness you can muster, you lean down and give a long lick up his cock through his pants. Copia’s hand fists in the sheets.

“ _Oh_.”

“I’m gonna give it to you.”

“Give it to me, let me finish.”

“Tell the Church who you belong to, yeah?”

“Sister!”

“I want them to know you’re my little bitch.”

“Ah! I always will be! I’m so close... so—” Your tongue dances along his shaft, licking back and forth, up and down, and you feel every throb his cock gives against your tongue. You start to taste the salty pre through the wet patches you’ve licked, and suckle gently around the pronounced head of his cock, sucking harder and harder each time. Copia can’t help but brace himself with a hand in your hair as you play with his slit through his pants. “Ai, farò un pasticcio di me stesso!” he shouts, and nearly screams his pleasure as his first rope of cum shoots through the fabric. You lap it up, and more spills out, leaking through the dark fabric for your tongue to come lap up. You reach up to massage his balls through it, running your fingers up to tease the base, and the cum keeps spurting, one more rope after another until the entire front of his pants are soaked. You finally let him be when he starts to squeak, and lick your lips with an obscene slurp.

“Well,” you giggle. “That was the equivalent of squirting.” Copia dizzily sits up, rubbing his face. You reach up to fix the makeup he’d just smeared.

“Ah, shit,” he curses, inspecting the mess he’d made of himself. “The meeting is...” He checks his watch. “Five minutes away!” He shoots up, trying to rub out the stains. He only hisses from the sensitivity of his softening cock underneath, and swears again. “I have no time to change, merda.” He looks to you hopefully, eyes wide. “You have pants, no?”

“All in the wash,” you say sweetly. “You can have my habit, though.” Copia lets out a distressed little rat noise.

“I must go. I am going to be late. Ah... I can keep my hands in front of my poor, deflated junk if need me. Besides, I am under a table! Si, si, I am under a table. See Copia? No need to worry, eh?”

“Productive meeting, Cardinal,” you grin. “You look like you peed yourself.”

“HUSH, PLEASE!” You watch him mutter to himself as he goes to the door. You hang over the side of your bed, wiggling your hips with an enticing smile on your face.

“While you’re sitting there in your mess, you’d better think of me.”

Copia shudders out a breath, and opens the door. “I’ll be back later tonight, yeah? You can help me wash these.”

“Better yet—you can help me wash myself.” Copia whines, and darts out with that fresh in mind before he’s late for his infernal meeting. 


End file.
